Tentacle and Mikasa
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Warning: M for lemon, tentacle rape, typo, kid go home!, ngak nyambung, mau baca silahkan.


Tentacle and Mikasa

Warning: M for lemon, tentacle rape, typo, kid go home!, ngak nyambung, mau baca silahkan.

Summary:-

Saat itu, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan oleh monster yang lebih menjijikkan dari titan...

Happy Reading :^

* * *

~o0o~

Seperti biasa, para anggota regu Levi tidak memiliki waktu senggang. Tiap kali senggang, selalu diisi dengan aktifitas seperti bersih-bersih, memasak, latihan, dan lainnya. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa, jawabnya hanya satu. Yaitu atas perintah kapten cebol dan sekaligus manusia terkuat, Levi Ackerman yang memiliki impian menjadi istri eh maaf, menjadi lelaki terbersih.

Walau memiliki nama marga yang sama, Mikasa Ackerman, wanita yang memiliki surai hitam legam sebahu dan sangat cantik itu tidak menyukai pria itu. Levi sering kali menindas dan tampak peduli kepada Eren Jaeger. Mikasa takkan pernah memaafkannya atas perbuatannya kepada pria pujaannya itu.

Hingga suatu hari, Mikasa disuruh oleh pria itu untuk mencari kayu bakar dihutan. Dengan sedikit enggan dan malas, ia menuruti perintah itu. Mencari kayu bakar bukanlah hal yang sulit, terlebih ia sering melakukannya bersama Eren waktu kecil. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia dapat mengumpulkan kayu bakar dengan mudah dihutan sekitar markas. Mikasa mengikat ranting-ranting pohon yang cukup banyak itu dengan akar tumbuhan yang cukup kuat. Sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, ia lalu menyandang 2 ikat kayu bakar dan segera kembali ke markas.

Dalam perjalanan yang melelahkan dan panas, Mikasa menemukan sungai kecil di dalam hutan tersebut. Airnya cukup deras dan jernih hingga bebatuan didalam sungai itu terlihat jelas, suhu dingin dari sungai itu menyentuh kulit pucat gadis itu yang kepanasan. Mikasa meneguk liurnya dalam-dalam, sesuatu memanggilnya untuk mandi disungai itu. Ia pun segera menoleh kesegala arah untuk mengecek sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada orang.. Tidak apa-apa.." gumamnya lalu menaruh kayu dan kapak yang dibawanya dibawah pohon ditepi sungai itu. Tanpa ragu, ia melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan mencoba memasuki sungai.

…

Eren mengatuk-ngatukkan jarinya diatas meja, sesekali melirik jam yang sedikit demi sedikit menjalankan waktu.

"Kenapa sampai jam segini Mikasa belum kembali?! Apakah dia tersesat.." gumamnya lalu berbalik badan menatap Armin yang sedang membersihkan lantai.

"Hei Armin! Apakah Mikasa belum kembali juga?!" ucapnya bertanya, Armin menggeleng.

"Jangankan Mikasa, kapten juga belum kembali entah kemana.." ujarnya. Eren hanya mengehela nafas berat.

"Aku akan mencarinya, kau bilang pada kapten kalau aku pergi sebentar mencari Mikasa kalau dia kembali" Eren lekas mengambil mantelnya dan pergi. Armin hanya mengangguk tanpa kata sedikitpun.

Sejuk dan damai, itulah perasaan yang dirasakannya saat merendamkan diri di air sungai itu. Sesekali ia bersenandung untuk menikmati kesantaiannya dan melupakan segala beban stres yang ditanggungnya.

10 menit berlalu, Mikasa pun memutuskan untuk kembali keaktifitasnya semula. Ia keluar dari dalam sungai tersebut dan segera memakai kembali pakaiannya sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya.

Saat perjalanan pulang, ia merasakan firasat aneh, sesuatu yang tak biasa baru saja melintas disekitarnya, seperti makhluk besar. Titan kah?! Tidak mungkin ada titan di dalam dinding. Mikasa pun mencoba untuk segera pulang secepatnya sebelum sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya.

Berjalan dan pada akhirnya berlari, baru kali ini Mikasa merasa secemas ini. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu melilit kakinya hingga gadis itu tersungkur ketanah. Mikasa meringis dan melihat ada sebuah tentakel berlendir meliliti kakinya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa bisa meliliti kakiku?!" ujarnya dan menarik kakinya dari lilitan itu, namun tentakel itu malah menyeret kakinya masuk kedalam hutan. Mikasa mencoba meraih apapun untuk menghentikan gerakan tentakel aneh itu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur melihat sosok pemilik tentakel itu.

"Mons.. ter.." puluhan bahkan ratusan tentakel milik monster cumi entah gurita menari-nari kegirangan karena menemukan mangsanya. Raut muka gadis itu menjadi jijik dan takut, para tentakel itu meliliti seluruh tubuhnya. Mulai dari ujung kaki menuju paha, kedua lengannya, bahkan dada dan perutnya.

"Hentikan! Dasar monster jelek!" ujarnya dan meronta-ronta, namun tetakel-tentakel itu malah mempererat lilitannya sehingga Mikasa tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Mika.. sa.."

Alangkah kagetnya gadis itu dengan suara yang sangat familiar baginya..

Setetes demi setetes cairan putih padat menetes dari atas dan jatuh tepat didadanya, cairan itu perlahan mengalir dibelahannya dan membuatnya merasa sangat-sangat jijik.

Mikasa mencoba mendongak keatas menyelidiki asal-muasal cairan itu. Dan..

"E.. ren?!."

Ini lebih menjijikan lagi, sangat dan sangat membuat pikiran hilang akal sehat. Ia dapat melihat pria yang dicintainya selama ini berada tak jauh diatasnya bersama tentakel yang sudah memperkosanya, Mikasa bisa gila jika melihatnya lebih detail.

Eren tak sanggup menahan lagi, banyaknya tentakel mensodominya membuatnya terbelalak kesakitan. Sudah berapa kali monster itu mengeluarkan spermanya tapi ia tidak jua dibebaskan. Penisnya juga sudah lelah hingga tak lagi berdiri tegak, mulutnya juga disuruh mengulum penis tentakel monster yang tak tahu darimana datangnya.

"Eren! Bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Mikasa mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari lilitan tentakel-tentakel monster itu, namun tetap saja Mikasa kalah kuat dengan monster yang ukurannya sangat besar, kekuatannya bahkan dapat mengalahkan titan.

"Hentikan.. Kau tak akan sanggup melawannya.. Khht.." ternyata, bukan Eren saja yang diperkosanya, dia juga menangkap manusia terkuat Levi yang telah dibuatnya mati rasa dan sudah tak suci lagi, apakah monster itu memang kuat?.

Tentakel terdekat mulai mempermainkan dadanya, Mikasa meringgis dan masih meronta.

"Fuh.. Ukuran dadamu lebih besar dari mereka.."

Mikasa terkejut, monster itu ternyata bisa bicara. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan ucapan monster itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ia mencoba bertanya, monster itu terkekeh dengan suara bassnya.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak gendut tapi dadamu besar.. Jangan-jangan kau adalah.." Mikasa mengerut alis, tentakel yang masih melilitnya merobek pakaian Mikasa dan meraba area bawahnya, Mikasa mendesah. tentakel itu seketika merinding hebat.

"Kau tidak memiliki penis, kau adalah perempuan! Kyaa!" Monster itu terpekik dan melepas semua tentakel yang meliliti tiga orang itu. Baik Eren, Levi dan Mikasa, mereka tak mengerti akan apa yang ditakuti monster itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi perempuan?! Padahal wajahmu itu sangat ganteng dan menawan! Sial! Aku alergi perempuan!" Monster itu lari terbirit-birit dengan ketakutan. Baik Eren, Levi dan Mikasa, mereka hanya bisa cengo akan monster mesum yang alergi terhadap wanita itu.

"Sungguh aneh.." ucap Mikasa sambil menutupi buah dadanya.

"Ya.. seharusnya monster itu suka memainkan puluhan wanita dengan tentakelnya itu.." sahut Eren yang tak tahu kemana bajunya.

"Lupakan monster itu, yang penting sekarang adalah... bagaimana kita bisa pulang.." ujar Levi yang juga menkuk tanganya menutup anunya.

Angin berhembus memberikan keheningan, benar.. bagaimana cara mereka pulang dengan pakaian yang tak tahu entah dimana.

End


End file.
